heroesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Ozizira Frost
Forums: Index > Sorting > Please leave your signature here (Or else we won't be able to let you know if your character is sorted or not!):YorkieWolf (talk) 23:36, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Full Name:Ozizira Frost Nickname (if applicable) : Frost Age: 27 Do they have powers? (please answer yes or no) Yes If applicable- Power Possibility 1: Telepathy Power Possibility 2:telekinesis Power Possibility 3: able to decrease heat in the surrounding area to a very close tempurature of absolute zero Job (Can be The Company Wise or just regular wise): the right hand of The Company CEO Appearance She normally wears weave or a wig, and is always dressed proffesionally. Her expression tends to be nautral, as if playing a game of chess. She always looks strong and confident. Personality Frost is cold and calculating. She never makes a mistep, and is always five steps ahead. She is not evil, just very intellectual, to the point of making others uncomfortable around her. Her retorts are genius, and she will always be playing for one side; hers. Many believe she lacks empathy, but in truth, she hasn't found someone to form a real attachment to. Flattery does not work on her. She loves cold, hard facts. History Very little is known about Frost. As a child, lived in The Bronx, New York City. She had no parents, and was a foster child. Growing up, a wealthy couple adopted her into their household, a penthouse in upstate New York. From there, it seems she excelled in school, and began to take martial arts. First it was karate, then it was jujitzu, finally taichi. Her adoptive father, Kent Brady, took her to the gun range and taught her how to shoot. She graduated as valedictorian, but had little friends. She went to harvard on full scholarship, then attended their law school, again on a full scholarship. After graduating three years early, Frost opened up a law firm for criminal cases. After two years of success, Frost grew bored with her job, and saught different employment. She was almost recruited by the CIA, but instead joined the ranks of the mysterious company, "The Company." Not much of her is known afterwards, though it is assumed that she eventually joined the top ranks of The Company. No one is quite sure when she acquired her power. The hypothesis with the most evidence is that she got them at around the time she was adopted, as this was when many strange occurances involving her arose. An article on her sponged, data on an arrest went missing. Thats all the evidence there is though. Hobbies Add your characters hobbies, preferably 2-4 *Chess * Reading * Jujitzu * karate *Medetating *TaiChi Possessions Add any items of importance or value to your character, preferably 2-4 *A mysterious locket she always wears *A seven inch knife *A berreta 90two (pistol type) Survey Please bolden your choice 1. Is this your first character on this wikia? :A) No :B) Yes 2. How much time will you spend on this wikia? :A) I have many commitments, so not a lot :B) Maybe once a week, maybe more :C) At least once a day :D) Who knows what the future will hold, so sporadically 3. If you have previous characters, how many do you have? :A) 2-4 :B) 5-8 :C) More than 8 :D) I just told you, this is my first Category:Adult Sorted Category:YorkieWolf